The invention pertains to a cathode design for a device for sputtering a pair of targets, the device comprising magnetic yokes; targets with narrow, elongated, plate-shaped configurations; permanent magnets installed between the targets and the magnetic yokes; and holders for attaching the magnetic yokes to a section of the wall of the vacuum chamber.